Lakestep
by DidSomeoneSayDipperPines
Summary: Okay, here's just a quick break from my other story. This is my first ever fanfic, so don't hate it. Summary: Dipper becomes good friends with a girl in the woods, a dragon-trainer. But is this friendship, or something else? I sorry that the summary's stupid. It's better than it sounds. DippingsauceXOC or whatever. NO PINECEST! Ugh, just typing the word freaks me out.


"Uh- Mabel, what are you doing?" asked Dipper as Mabel balanced a gummy koala on Waddles's nose.

"Teaching Waddles a trick."

"O-kay. I'm going to explore the woods; I read about some weird invisible force field thing."

"You just want to get away from Wendy so you can figure out a plan to ask her out!"

"Shut up! I'm leaving." growled Dipper.

"Enjoy, lover boy!" Mabel yelled as Dipper stomped out of the Mystery Shack.

Dipper stalked into the redwoods and followed the trail that he had seen in The Book. He wandered the deer path for an hour, when he suddenly was thrown back as if he had crashed into a wall.

"What are you doing here- how did you find this place?!" a young girl stepped out of the shadows, followed by a giant, blood-red dragon.

Dipper screamed before he passed out.

~Theme Song~

"What- where am I?" grumbled Dipper as he blinked open his eyes.  
"You're in the nursery- don't get near Ruby, she'll fry you." A soft voice said.

Dipper sat up and looked around. There was a 50-foot long _dragon_ sleeping in a corner of the cave he was in. She was curled around 3 giant eggs, and the surrounding floor was covered in weird, glittery dust. He reached out to touch it when the voice spoke again.

"Don't touch that, unless your goal is to die."

Dipper looked up to see the most amazing girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her blonde hair fell across her shoulders in playful curls, and her eyes sparkled the most beautiful and unnatural green. She was wearing jeans with a chain hanging from the left side of her belt. Her top was dark green and she was wearing a leather jacket. Dangling from her neck was a shiny heart-shaped necklace.

"My name's Lakestep. What's yours?"

"Um- I- I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines." stammered Dipper. "Do you- do you_ live_ near here? Is this like an abandoned amusement park or something, are these robots?" he said, gesturing towards a group of wrestling baby dragons.

"Of course not! This is the Gravity Falls Creature Sanctuary, GFCS for short. Those aren't _robots_, they're baby basilisk dragons. That's Tia, Thule, Pine, Venom, and Cattail." Lakestep said.

"So, this is a dragon orphanage thing and those are baby dragons." He said, and then muttered, "That honesty doesn't surprise me."

"Come on, I have to feed Jasper, he gets pretty grumpy if he doesn't get his food on time."

"Oh- okay, I guess." Dipper stood up and followed Lakestep out the mouth of the giant cave and followed her down a wide path. He could see dragon eyes staring out of the giant redwood trees. They came to a trail that had caves on both sides and in each of the caves was a giant dragon. They reached a small cave that was labeled "storage" and walked inside. There were piles of ice with meat of all kinds stacked on top.

"He likes deer." Lakestep said grabbing a giant chunk of meat and tossing it in a wheelbarrow.

"Do you leave the food outside or…?"

"Why would I leave it outside?" Lakestep interrupted.

"You, you get _near _them?"

"Why wouldn't I? They need attention." Lakestep snapped. She turned and pushed the wheelbarrow towards one of the larger dens. Dipper lagged behind her, wondering what he had said to tick her off.

"Here we are." Lakestep said. "Come on out Jasper, your food is ready!"

A humongous purplish blue dragon stepped out of the cave and bent down to eat his food. That's when he saw Dipper.

Jasper reared up and began to make a popping sound deep within his throat. Sparks foamed and caught fire at his fangs. Dipper stepped back and tripped over a rock.

Lakestep began to yell at Jasper in a language that Dipper didn't understand; all it sounded like was loud growls and shrill barks.

Jasper sat down obediently.

"What- what just happened?!" Dipper managed to stammer.

"He kills intruders. Sometimes it comes in handy, but he attacks new dragons, so it's also a problem."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said, Jasper, stop, down!" Lakestep answered.

"What language was that, Chinese?" Dipper still didn't understand anything that was happening.

"Wow, I guess The Book didn't teach you anything. It was Dragonish." She said.

"Wait, how do you know about The Book?"

"Are you kidding? I see you in the woods all the time." Dipper was about to ask why he didn't see her, and if she was stalking him, when she interrupted. "While I'm flying Marsh."

"You fly these, _things?_"

"Ya, and you're coming flying with me right now."

"No, I'm not getting on Jasper."

"Don't worry, Jasper is a guard dragon, I'll ride Storm and you'll ride… hmm, you'll ride Sea."

"I'm scared, who's Sea?" Dipper asked.

"Sea is the nicest and most calm dragon here, and she was my second dragon."

"Um, okay?"

Dipper followed Lakestep along another path that lead to an old barn.

"This is where the flight dragons stay." Lakestep said as she opened the big barn doors. "Storm, Sea! Come on, time to fly!"

A humongous dark gray dragon with huge black claws trotted out of a stall and nuzzled Lakestep with his wide snout. Dipper looked into the barn, wondering which dragon he would be riding on.

"How did I get myself into this?" Dipper muttered. Then he saw the dragon that_ had_ to be Sea.

Sea took delicate steps out of her stall. The small dragon's snout was skinny and dark blue, unlike the rest of her body which was light blue and yellow.

"They're both European dragons." Lakestep said as she carried a giant saddle to Sea and mounted it at the base of her neck and slipped reigns into Sea's mouth.

"Alright, hop on and watch what I do." Lakestep jumped on top of Storm and pulled back lightly on the reigns. Dipper watched as Storm slowly took off. He climbed on to Sea and glanced at his reigns and slowly started to pull back.

"Please don't go fast." whispered Dipper.

Sea's wings flapped slowly and she began to rise. Dipper grabbed the sides of the saddle as Sea spiraled into the air. When she reached the top of the redwoods, Dipper reached forward and grasped the reigns. He looked around for Lakestep and saw her gliding around, she was making Storm fly by snapping the reigns. Dipper snapped the leather reigns and Sea flapped forward. They finally caught up to Storm and Lakestep.

"You're getting the hang of it, aren't you?" called Lakestep.

"Ya!" yelled Dipper.

"Alright, you need to know how to turn. Just pull the reigns in the direction you want to go. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Come on!" Storm swerved abruptly to the right, and Dipper had to adjust his seating before he swerved after her.

Dipper made Sea copy everything that Storm did so he didn't lose sight of Lakestep's flowing blonde hair. They dove through clouds that had been turned pink by the setting sun. Lakestep's laughter rang through the air as Storm spiraled through the fading purple clouds. Storm slowly began his decent and landed in a little clearing next to a pile of rocks. There was no need to guide Sea down because she immediately followed Storm into the clearing.

"Ta-da! Welcome to my home!" Lakestep said as Dipper climbed off of Sea and walked over to her.

"Where exactly _is_ your home?"

"Right here!" Lakestep said as she walked around the side of the rock pile. Dipper followed her and saw her disappear into the rock face. There, in the stone, was a large door made of redwood bark. There was a yellow stain glass window with an apple on it mounted above the door. He walked inside and looked around.

"Isn't it great?" Lakestep yelped. "I built it myself!"

"Who lives with you?" Dipper looked around the small house, but could only see signs of one person.

Lakestep's cheery face vanished and was replaced by a longing look.

"Just me. You see, my parents died in a fire." She looked away. "I was only five." She looked like she was about to say something else, but must have had second thoughts and didn't.

"Wow… I don't know what to say."

"That's okay, I have the dragons." She turned back to Dipper. "Do I have you? As a friend, of course."

"Of course!" Dipper realized that the way he had said yes had sounded really stupid and he winced.

Lakestep stroked Storm's massive neck, saying something Dipper didn't understand. Storm replied to Lakestep with a growl, and he eyed Dipper uncertainly.

"Hey- um, there's a party at the Mystery Shack tomorrow, do you want to come?" asked Dipper.

"Sure! I've never been to a party before. What should I wear?"

"Doesn't matter." Dipper glanced at the setting sun. "I should go; Mabel will wonder where I am."

"Who's Mabel?" Lakestep asked.

"My twin sister."

"Really? Twin? Cool!"

"Hey, how do I get through the force field?"

"Oh, you can just walk through from this side, and to get back in just hold The Book up to the force field."

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" called Dipper as he turned and stepped through the invisible wall.

"Bye!"

Dipper ran along the deer path, his sorrows about Wendy had completely vanished. When he reached the Mystery Shack, he dashed into his room and flopped down on his bed, smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" said Mabel, looking up from a magazine. "Hhh- did you ask Wendy out?!"

"What? No!"

"Really? Then what is the smile about?"

"I met this really cool girl in the woods, and she's coming to the party tomorrow."

"What the what? Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"Kids, go to bed!" Grunkle Stan called from downstairs.

"You better listen to him!" yelled Soos.

"Wake up Mabel!" Dipper shook Mabel and tried to drag her out of bed. "Grunkle Stan says we can go to the diner!"

"Really?!" Mabel jumped up.

After they got dressed, they ran downstairs and crashed into the gift shop.

"All right," said Grunkle Stan, "here's 20 bucks, go get yourself breakfast." He shoved a 20 dollar bill into Dipper's hand.

"Seriously?" asked Mabel.

"I'll be getting a lot of cash at the party, so you can spend that."

"Awesome!"

Dipper ran to the golf cart and started the engine, while Mabel grabbed Waddles and sat down in the passenger's seat. Dipper took the shortcut through the woods and reached the diner in no time.

"I'm getting pancakes!" yelled Mabel as she jumped out of the cart and ran into the diner.

"Wait for me!" called Dipper. He ran into the diner and jumped into a booth next to Mabel.

"Hi Lazy Susan!" Mabel chimed.

"What can I get you two today?"

"Pancakes!" they cheered.

"Okay!" Lazy Susan walked away.

Dipper leaned closer to Mabel.

"Mabel, I have to tell you about that girl. She- she took me to a dragon orphanage, and let me _ride_ one." He whispered.

"Seriously! I can't wait to meet her!" She said.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Food!" Lazy Susan slammed two plates of pancakes on the table.

"Alright, I arranged two people to stay at the ticket stand since last time _someone_ didn't _want _to." said Grunkle Stan, gesturing out the window at two teenage girls sitting outside at the ticket booth.

Wendy and Dipper glanced slyly at each other.

"Soos, since you didn't do a bad job last time, you're DJ."

"Yes!" Soos said.

"Let's get this party started!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper stood near Mabel, Candy, and Grenda while he waited for Lakestep. He watched Mabel help Candy add tape to the forks that she had attached to her fingers.

He looked over to the door and saw Lakestep. She was wearing a dress made of what looked like dragon scales. Her hair had streaks of neon green and blue that was the same color as the pine tree on his hat, and it hung down below her hips. She was wearing the same heart-shaped necklace that reflected all the colors of the rainbow. He was pretty sure that it was made of a dragon scale.

She started to walk towards Dipper when Pacifica stepped in front of Mabel.

"There's another battle for a party crown, you shouldn't even bother to try to win. Winning is what I do." She scowled.

Mabel looked down at her feet.

"She may not be in the battle, but I'll be in it." Lakestep shoved in front of Pacifica.

"Ya, like _forest girl_ here is going to beat me."

"You'd be surprised how much I know about singing." Lakestep said.

"Like I said before, may the better partyer win."

After Pacifica sang she threw the microphone at Lakestep, and then said, "Beat that."

Lakestep caught the microphone in her left hand, walked on stage, and whispered the song she wanted into Soos's ear. He gave her a surprised look, then nodded and pressed a button on the remote. The screen read, "City Lights."

Mabel ran up to the stage. "You're really gonna sing that?"

"No." Lakestep grabbed Mabel and yanked her onto the stage. "We are." She gave Soos thumbs up, and the song started.

As soon as the song was finished, Pacifica's face had drained of all color and her mouth was hanging open. Everyone was cheering so loud you could barely hear the end of the girls' amazing singing. After she finished the song, Lakestep jumped off the stage and walked over to Dipper.

"How was that?" she asked, flicking his hat farther up his head.

"That was great!" he said, pushing his hat back into place. "Do you want to hang out?"

"No duh!"

"Let's get some soda."

They walked over to the refreshments and Dipper started to pour soda into a plastic cup, then he heard Robbie talking to Wendy.

"You know that kid that you work with?"

"Do you mean Dipper?"

"Ya, well," Robbie laughed "He, _likes_ you."

Dipper dropped his soda.

"You mean friend_-_like, or…"

"Ya, _like-like._"

Wendy turned and walked over to Dipper.

"Dipper, do you _love _me?"

Dipper hung his head.

"Aww, man, you know that Robbie is my boyfriend, and you're only twelve."

Dipper turned and saw Lakestep staring at him in horror.

"See you later man." said Wendy as she turned around to talk to Robbie.

Dipper turned to talk to Lakestep, when Pacifica walked up to her.

"Oh, so Dipper is your _boyfriend_."

"No, he's not."

"Aww, forest girl is trying to protect her reputation!"

And with that Lakestep punched her. She slugged her hard in the face, and Pacifica was thrown back with blinding force. Pacifica got up with the help of her friends and staggered away.

"Wow, you're strong!" said Dipper.

Lakestep didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" he reached out to turn her around, but she ran out of the Mystery Shack and into the woods. Dipper ran after her, but saw a dark shape rise above the redwoods and soar off. It had to be Storm.

Dipper slapped himself in the face. "Now what did I do?" he said aloud.

Dipper ran the trail he had walked the day before, jumping over logs and dodging rocks. He almost forgot to stop in front of the force field and hold up The Book. He practically threw The Book and fell through the force field, got up and crashed towards the flight dragon barn. He charged into the barn and looked around for Lakestep, but she wasn't there. Neither was Storm. He heard a squawk and turned around to see Sea trying to get out of her pen. Dipper smiled. He knew how to find Lakestep.

Sea dove towards a clearing where Dipper could see Storm laying on the ground. She landed on the ground and crouched down next to Storm. Dipper jumped off her back and ran into the woods. He finally found Lakestep sitting on a log overlooking a shimmering pond. She was wearing a bathing suit and her long hair was wet, as if she had been swimming.

"Okay, what happened back there?" Dipper said as he sat down next to her.

"I, well I, I, I…" She leaned over and kissed him. "There." She dove into the pond.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

She swam into the reeds and disappeared. A short while later she swam back out with a purple _mermaid tail_.

"What the…" said Dipper. "Are, is that _real_?"

"No stupid! I got it from the Mystery Shack." she dove underwater, slapping the surface of the moonlit water with her "tail" and sending a wave of water onto the bank, completely soaking Dipper.

"Hey!"

Lakestep's head popped up in the middle of the ripples, right in the reflection of the full moon.

"I've been to the Mystery Shack before; you've just never noticed me." She looked down.

"So, you're jealous of Wendy because I like her? You realize that she dumped me."

Lakestep turned and said, "I thought you liked me." She took a breath as if she was about to dive into the water and swim away, when Dipper spoke up.

"I do like you. I like you a lot."

"You _like_ me?"

"Ya, I guess I do."

Lakestep smiled. "Do you think Stan needs someone to sing?"

Dipper smiled. "You know he does."

Lakestep took a drink of soda and chucked a pinecone at the target that was taped to the totem pole in the parking lot.

"This roof hangout is cool."

"Wendy made it." said Dipper.

Lakestep shot him a frown.

"What?!"

Lakestep laughed and looked at the stars.

"So are we, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"Ya, I guess so." Dipper smiled.

Mabel slid down the side of the roof to the hangout.

"Did someone say boyfriend?" she chimed.

"That's my twin sister, Mabel, Lakestep, Lakestep, Mabel."

"Hello? Still waiting for an answer!" shouted Mabel.

"Sorry." said Dipper. "And yes, someone did say boyfriend."

"Me and Dipper are dating." said Lakestep, putting her arm around Dipper.

"Seriously? Man, I owe Candy so much money…"

Dipper and Lakestep started to laugh, and in the distance they could hear Storm and Sea roaring happily.


End file.
